


Star Wars Drabbles 1:  Lies?

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Star Wars Drabbles 1:  Lies?

The archives were an amazing place, before they were burnt.

Now everything seemed bleak, terrifying to be more apt, clone troopers and coruscant police were combing the streets.

It was a hard time, of course, but he’d made it through, it’d been a month or so since the raid on the temple, but he didn’t really want to talk about that.

He’d heard some people in the marketplace talking about ‘those traitorous jedi’ while buying a meal pack for the day.  
He’d ditched his padawan lightsaber, changed his clothes, threw out everything that wasn’t physically attached to him as a means of survival.

The Empire was out here now, so close to him and-

A trooper just passed the alleyway, 

Tuli pulled his hood over his head, walking a fast pace away from the shiny white armor.

There were chokes in the back of his throat and tears peeking out of his eyes, it was hard.

It was almost too hard, hearing the rumors that weren't true, but the more he heard them the more they sounded right, the rumors about the emotional repression and manipulation, the kidnappings of infants from their homes, it was…

It was true, Master Yoda and the others told them to forgo their emotions for logic and guided them in their emotions when they were beneficial, and he was taken from his parents, or so he was told, he was so young he can’t remember.

Hell, Tuli wasn’t even his name, it wasn’t the one he used as a padawan, and he’d probably change it later too.

There was just so much to deal with, he’d get to it all, but it was just so hard.


End file.
